An Unforgettable Memory
by Great Deceiver
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang gadis yang pasrah melawan penyakit dan...cintanya yang tak akan pernah terbalas... Review and Favorite! Onegaishimasu? Collab with @OS AomineD Chapter 2 (LAST CHAPTER) UPDATE! - Next Chapter : Side Story!
1. The Beginning

"_**We all, We all, have unforgettable and precious treasure..."**_

**- c.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h (ONE OK ROCK)**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**An Unforgettable Memory © ****Faboeloes**** and OS_AomineD**

**Main cast / pairing : ****青峰大輝 ****Aomine Daiki • ****相田****リコ****Aida Riko**

**Warning : you have known it right?~ it's just like : OOC, and Typo(s) everywhere.**

**p.s :**** Modern!AU, hampir semuanya dialog**

• **Just a two-shots fanfiction •**

**DLDR, Enjoy, and please REVIEW and FAVORITE**

**.**

**.**

**Let's begin**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi hari, sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Aida Riko, mantan pelatih tim basket SMA Seirin untuk mengunjungi 'rumah' sahabatnya yang merupakan mantan musuh bebuyutan Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki. Riko mengunjungi rumah (baca : kamar) Daiki dan mengetuk pintunya.

"_Sumimasen~_"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar yang luas itu. Riko memasang senyumnya yang seperti biasa dia berikan pada pemuda ini.

"_Ohayou, _Aomine-_kun~_"

"Yo, _genki ka?_" Daiki bertanya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya yang berantakan.

"_Genki, kimi?_" Riko tidak mendapatkan jawaban melainkan hanya Daiki yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Daiki dan Riko adalah anak yatim piatu. Riko hanyalah gadis yang sederhana dan Daiki adalah orang yang cukup terpandang. Daiki dan Riko tinggal di atap yang sama. Mereka saling membantu dalam kehidupan mereka yang sekarang. Dan mereka rasa, mereka bahagia dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, hn?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Daiki dengan nada datar sambil duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tapi, raut mukamu tidak menunjukkan kau baik-baik saja, Aomine_-kun_."

"Hhh... Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas." Daiki menjawab malas dan sekarang dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa itu.

"Apakah... karena Kuroko-_kun_?" Riko bertanya _to-the-point_. Membuat Daiki kembali tidak menjawab dan hanya memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sahabat Daiki dari mereka masih SMP dan sekarang pemuda bersurai secerah langit itu sudah tidak ada kabarnya.

"Dia... memang sudah lama tidak ada kabarnya ya...?" tanya Riko lagi dengan sedih.

"... Ya," jawab Daiki sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba, tiada angin dan tiada hujan, Riko menghampiri Daiki yang sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, membuat Daiki terkejut. Riko lalu memeluk Daiki dan membuat matanya membelalak.

"Hei... Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu..."

Ya, 2 tahun yang lalu, pesawat yang ditumpangi sahabat masa kecil Riko—Hyuuga Junpei, mengalami kecelakaan saat ingin kembali ke Jepang setelah menghabiskan liburan bersama ayahnya. Dan sampai sekarang, pesawat itu tidak ada kabarnya lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Dan sayangnya, Riko tidak pernah memberitahukan ini kecuali kepada Kiyoshi Teppei, mantan _center _di tim basket asuhannya itu.

"Aku..." Riko menunduk. Setiap mengingat kejadian itu, dadanya terasa sesak dan ingin menangis. Dia lalu menggeleng supaya Daiki tidak khawatir dengannya. "Tidak... lupakan saja..."

"Kau kenapa?" Daiki semakin bingung dengan tingkah gadis surai coklat didepannya ini. _'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini...'_ batinnya.

"T-tidak... tidak..." Riko melepas pelukkannya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

Daiki menatap Riko dan menemukan sirat kebohongan dari matanya yang mulai berair. Dengan reflek, Daiki menarik tangan Riko dan memeluknya.

"Kau berbohong, Riko." Pemuda beriris _navy blue_ ini mengusap kepala Riko dengan lembut. Tentu saja, Riko merasa terkejut saat dipeluk oleh Daiki. Tidak biasanya Daiki begitu peduli padanya.

Dengan suara bergetar Riko menggumamkan namanya dan bisa merasakan pandangannya memburam akibat air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Pada akhirnya, Riko menangis dalam diam didalam pelukkan Daiki. Daiki menghela nafas melihat Riko.

"Menangislah sepuasmu..." Hanya itu yang bisa Daiki ucapkan pada Riko. Dan menimbulkan isakan yang cukup keras.

"A-Aomine-kun... _gomen_..." Bahu kecil gadis itu bergetar untuk meredam tangis.

"Untuk apa?" Daiki mengelus punggung Riko untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"A-aku... jadi cengeng... seperti ini..." Mata gadis itu sembab karena kebanyakan menangis dan dia memeluk Daiki erat. Riko tidak ingin Daiki melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Respon yang diberikan Daiki hanyalah sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Aku malah tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan," ujarnya lembut.

"Terima kasih... Aomine-_kun_..." Riko masih menangis dan memeluk erat Daiki. "Aku... terlalu sering menyembunyikan... perasaanku..."

"Sama-sama... Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, oke?" tanya Daiki sambil mengusap rambut Riko.

Riko merasa nyaman dan aman dengan perlakukan sahabatnya itu. Dia memejamkan mata dan hanya menggangguk lalu bergumam 'baiklah' sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Daiki. Daiki kembali terkekeh melihat Riko.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Daiki.

"Um... B-belum..." Riko mendongak untuk melihat wajah Daiki.

"Ayo makan." Daiki membuat cengiran khasnya yang lantas membuat Riko tersenyum senang.

"Baik~"

"Sebelum itu... bisa..." ujar Daiki.

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Lalu Daiki melihat Riko. Riko yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap balik Daiki dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak mengerti. Daiki melihat tatapan itu lalu tersenyum tipis dan melepas pelukkan Riko perlahan.

"Sana mandi," ujar Daiki sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau juga, bodoh. Disini 'kan kamar mandinya 2."

Riko menjitak kepala Daiki dan langsung mendapat protes. Riko hanya tertawa melihat pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Riko sebenarnya menyukai Daiki. Namun, menurut presepsi Riko, Daiki menyukai Tetsuya. Riko dan Daiki lalu mandi dikamar mandi masing-masing dan bersiap-siap.

Daiki melihat Riko yang menenakan rok 10 cm diatas lutut serta sebuah kaus oblong yang _press_ dengan tubuhnya. Daiki hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang dan _polo shirt_ berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, serta jaket. Daiki menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Ini lebih baik, ayo," ujarnya.

Wajah Riko mulai memerah dan kembali menggenggam tangan Daiki erat,"_H-ha'i.._."

"Mau makan dimana?" tanya Daiki sambil memperhatikan tingkah Riko yang membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Terserahmu saja, Aomine_-kun_. Yang jelas, aku memang mulai lapar sih..." Riko menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini, '3')/

"_Teriyaki_ saja? Atau _okonomiyaki_? _Takoyaki_?" Daiki kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"_Teriyaki_ saja. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai itu." Riko tertawa pelan membuat Daiki kembali nyengir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Heh, baiklah." Dan mereka berjalan ke restoran _teriyaki_ terdekat. Mata Riko memandang kejalanan. Dia bersyukur dalam hati, karena masih diizinkan Tuhan untuk melihat pemandangan ini lagi.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_..." gumamnya sambil mengikuti Daiki. Lantas, Daiki menoleh karena mendengar suara Riko.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Atas semua yang Aomine_-kun _berikan padaku... Aku...aku...benar-benar merasa sangat senang..."

"_Sou_... Jadi, jangan sedih terus ya? Aku malas melihat orang yang berharga bagiku sedih. Janji?" Aomine kembali menatap gadis itu sebentar.

"Aku janji, Daiki_-kun_... Aku tidak akan bersedih lagi..." jawab Riko sambil tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia memanggil nama Daiki dengan 'Daiki_-kun_' bukan 'Aomine_-kun_' lagi.

"Bagus, Riko." Daiki kembali nyengir. Seakan nyengir adalah kebiasaannya. "Saa, sudah sampai..."

Mereka berdiri didepan pintu masuk bersamaan dengan Riko yang menggumamkan 'whoa...'. Sepertinya, Riko terlihat belum pernah ke restoran ini sebelumnya. Daiki membuka pintunya dan menarik tangan Riko pelan. Membuat sang gadis kembali merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Ramai... Mau duduk di mana?"

Mata Riko menjelajah keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang kosong untuk 4 orang. Dia menarik tangan Daiki kebawah untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Mungkin di sana. Aku menemukan satu tempat kosong." Riko menunjuk dengan matanya dan dibalas dengan anggukkan dari Daiki.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana..." ujar Daiki dan dibalas dengan gumaman 'baik' oleh Riko.

Mereka berdua menempati tempat duduk bersebelahan. Mereka dan disambut ramah dengan salah satu pelayan wanita disana. Pelayan itu memberikan daftar menu pada mereka berdua.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Riko?" tanya Daiki sambil melihat daftar menu itu.

"Mungkin _teriyaki_ pedas dengan taburan wijen. Aku biasa memakan itu bersama ibuku dulu. Kau suka?"

"Baiklah, samakan saja," ucapnya pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mencatatnya di selembar kertas.

"Minumnya kau yang pilih deh." Riko menutup buku menunya.

"Hm, _kocha _saja? Aku sedang malas minum yang macam-macam." Dan langsung dihadiahi anggukkan dari Riko. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan membungkuk. Riko ikutan tersenyum ramah.

Daiki terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Riko melihat apa yang dikeluarkan Daiki dan langsung menahan tangannya saat ingin menyalakan benda yang menjadi musuh terbesar Riko—rokok.

"Daiki-_kun_..." Riko menatap Daiki dengan pandangan cukup sedih. Semenjak Tetsuya tidak ada kabar, Daiki mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan rokok dan itu membuat Riko sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Daiki bingung.

Riko terdiam dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak..." Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Daiki.

"Hanya satu batang, Riko." Daiki menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya. "Hhh..."

Riko menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya, Daiki sudah merokok selama 3 bulan terakhir dan itu membuat Riko tersiksa diam-diam. Riko berkata bahwa dia sangat tidak mau Daiki sampai kecanduan dan hanya dibalas dengan elusan tangan besarnya di kepala Riko. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah malu.

Daiki kembali menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya. Membuat Riko merasakan paru-parunya sesak. Riko terbatuk pelan.

'_Uhh... Aku membenci asap rokok, sungguh... Ini membuat paru-paruku terasa perih..._" batinnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa seakan mengerti, Daiki berjalan keluar meninggalkan Riko. Riko mendongak dan mencoba menahan Daiki. Namun, Daiki sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Riko menghela nafas kecewa dan mengambil _handphone_-nya, lalu mengirimkan pesan.

'_**Kalau makanannya sudah datang, aku SMS ya :)'**_

Riko lalu meletakkan benda itu dimeja. Daiki terkejut saat mendapati telepon genggamnya itu bergetar. Daiki tersenyum tipis dan membalas.

'_**Baiklah.'**_

Riko tersenyum setelah mendapat balasan. Dia menunduk menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dan dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya dan menetes di meja. Riko langsung mengambil tissue banyak-banyak dan mengelap darah yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"_S-Shimatta..._" gumam Riko.

Daiki tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab dan kembali merokok sambil kembali menikmati hembusan angin yang segar. Daiki terkejut kembali saat mendapati HP-nya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

'_**Daiki-kun, makanannya sudah datang. Cepat sini, nanti dingin~ ^o^)/'**_

Riko tersenyum kecil melihat pesannya sendiri dan meletakkan tissue penuh darah itu diatas meja. Daiki langsung mematikkan rokoknya dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Riko yang melihat Daiki datang langsung memberikan gestur 'sini!'.

"Maaf," ujar Daiki lalu berlalu ke wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang bau asap rokok. Riko menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Riko tidak menyadari keberadaan tissue tersebut.

"Mulutku bau rokok. Ada apa tadi?" tanya Daiki sambil menatap tissue yang ada darahnya itu.

"Oh..." Riko langsung keringat dingin. "T-tidak apa-apa... Jangan dipedulikan..." Dia tersenyum kaku dan langsung membuang tissue itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Sementara, Daiki hanya meminum _kocha_-nya dalam diam.

'_Yokatta..._' batin Riko sambil memakan _teriyaki_-nya. "Whoa~ _Oishi~_"

'_Dia kenapa ya...?' _batin Daiki sambil memakan _teriyaki_ miliknya.

Riko menoleh dan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Daiki. "Kau kenapa, Daiki_-kun_?"

"Eh? Hm... Darah di tissue tadi apa?"

**Deg.**

"A-ah...t-tidak..." Suara Riko menjadi terbata dan dia merasa takut dengan Daiki yang wajahnya serius.

"Jujur, Riko." Daiki mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang berhasil membuat nyali Riko ciut.

"D-Daiki-_kun..._ A-aku..." Jujur, Riko merasa sangat takut kali ini. Dia hanya bisa menatap _teriyaki_ yang baru separuh dia makan. Dia tak mau Daiki mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. "...punya... p-penyakit..."

"Ha? Penyakit apa?" ujar Daiki penasaran.

"...Kanker...paru-paru..." Riko hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"H-ha?!" Tentu saja respon Daiki adalah terkejut. Selama 3 tahun mereka tinggal seatap dan Daiki baru mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"H-hm..." Gadis bersurai _brown_ ini menatap sendu ke arah makanannya. "Aku belum tahu ada penyakit apalagi yang menggerogoti tubuhku... Sekarang, aku sering mimisan..."

"Kau tidak ke dokter?" Bisa dilihat Daiki berucap tenang, padahal batinnya merasa teriris.

"Buat apa? Toh, sudah terlalu parah... Aku malas ke dokter..." jawab Riko sambil menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya periksakan dulu..." Daiki kembali menyuapkan _teriyaki _kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah lelah, Daiki_-kun_... Aku ingin merasakan hidupku tanpa kekangan rumah sakit..." Riko menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum _kocha_-nya.

"Hn? Mau cepat mati?"

"Entahlah... Kalau gak bisa disembuhkan...ya gimana?" Riko membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Hhh... Sudah sudah..." Daiki memanggil pelayan dan membayar pesanan mereka.

"Arigatou, Daiki_-kun_... Setelah ini, mau kemana?" tanya Riko sambil berjalan keluar dari restoran itu.

"Terserah aku akan menemanimu." Daiki menyusul Riko yang menjawab sambil memandangnya,"Boleh kita ke taman?" Daiki mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_... Ayo, akan aku tunjukkan."

Riko menggenggam tangan Daiki erat dan mendapat kekehan dari Daiki. Daiki mengekor dibelakang Riko jadi Daiki hanya bisa menatap punggung Riko yang bergetar menahan tangis. Daiki hanya bingung melihat gadis itu karena dia tidak tahu bahwa Riko sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daiki sambil terus memperhatikan Riko.

"H-he..? T-tidak... aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin... terasa dingin saja..." Riko menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelap air matanya.

"_Sou_, ayo cepat!" Daiki tersenyum dan memegang tangan Riko erat.

"_Ha'i_." Mereka berjalan lagi kira-kira 3 menit. "Kita sudah sampai. Taman ini sangat tertutup dan hanya beberapa orang yang datang kesini..." Riko berjalan masuk ke taman indah itu sambil memperlihatkan isinya lalu duduk disalah satu bangku.

"_Sou._.. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Daiki hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan heran.

"Kau lihat bukit di sana?" Riko bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah bukit yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ya, kenapa?" Daiki memang melihat bukit itu karena jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan mereka. Disana ada sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang.

"Disana ada makam ibuku. Aku sudah berpesan pada paman dan bibiku yang ada di Kyoto, jika aku pergi nanti, aku ingin selalu berada dekat ibuku..." Riko lantas tersenyum sambil memandang pohon itu.

"Eh... maaf sudah menanyakan itu..." Daiki menunduk dan merasa tidak enak karena menanyakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Disini sangat menyenangkan, banyak bunga yang indah... Bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yg kuderita saat melihatnya."

"_Mattaku..._" Daiki tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Riko dan berhasil membuat gadis itu _blushing_.

"D-Daiki...kun?" Riko memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda itu. Daiki ikut-ikutan menoleh dan menjawab,"Ya?"

Riko menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap taman itu dalam diam. Tangan Daiki terulur dan mengelus rambut Riko pelan. Wajah Riko kembali memerah. Harus Riko akui kalau sedari pertama kali bertemu, Riko merasa _love at first sight_ dengan Daiki. Riko merasa Daiki adalah orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Makanya, saat Riko diajak tinggal satu atap dengan Daiki, Riko tidak bisa menolak.

Riko mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Daiki lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada atletisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersuara dan merasakan air matanya mengalir. Daiki bisa merasakan bajunya basah.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Daiki sambil menepuk bahu Riko lembut.

"T-tidak... Aku...baik-baik sa—"

"Bohong." Daiki memotong perkataan Riko.

"A-aku...takut...D-Daiki-kun..."

"Takut? Takut apa?"

"A-aku...t-takut...pergi...m-meninggalkan...o-orang yang kusayangi..." Riko mulai merasa paru-parunya sesak dan serasa di remas kuat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan sukses membuat Daiki panik dan cemas.

"K-kau kenapa, ha?!" Daiki bertanya dan dibalas dengan cengkraman erat di punggungnya. Daiki langsung saja menggendong Riko dan mencarikan taksi lalu bergegas ke rumah sakit milik temannya—Midorima Shintarou.

"_T-tasu..kete..._" Riko hanya bisa mencengkram baju Daiki selama perjalanan.

"Sabar, Riko... Sebentar lagi..." Daiki menggenggam tangan Riko yang melemah.

Daiki menelepon Shintarou untuk langsung menyiapkan 1 kamar untuk Riko. Daiki langsung saja memberhentikan taksi ketika mereka sampai di tujuan. Daiki menggendong Riko secara _bridal style_. Shintarou ternyata telah menunggu Daiki di lorong rumah sakit.

Shintarou telah menyiapkan ranjang dorong disana. Daiki langsung membaringkan Riko disana. Daiki ikut berlari untuk menyeimbangkan gerakan ranjang itu. Riko tidak melepaskan genggamnya pada lengan Daiki.

"Ja...ngan... p-per...gi..." Riko menggeleng lemah.

"_Ttaku_..." Mau tak mau Daiki menemani Riko masuk ruangan UGD. Mata Daiki bisa menangkap gerakan bibir Riko yang berucap '_gomen_'.

"_Daijoubu..._" jawab Daiki sambil menggenggam balik tangannya. _'Dia kenapa...?'_ batin Daiki bingung.

"Aomine, kau keluar dulu. Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu," ucap Shintarou tegas. Daiki menggangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Daiki mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu. Satu jam kemudian, Shintarou keluar dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

"Ada apa...?"

Shintarou menghela nafasnya. "Kemungkinan hidup Riko sangat kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada dan mungkin hanya bisa bertahan tidak lama."

Daiki _shock _berat saat mendengar ucapan Shintarou dan menggumam,"_Ttaku_... Si bodoh itu..." Mata Daiki memandang Riko yang dibawa ke ruangan inapnya. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Jika ada apa-apa, kau tahu 'kan tombol darurat dimana?"

Daiki mengangguk mengerti dan menyusul suster ke kamar inapnya. Daiki membuka pintu bernomorkan 510 itu dan masuk ke sana. Mata _navy blue_-nya melihat Riko yang sedang tertidur.

"Riko..." ucap Daiki pelan sambil menutup pintu.

"Mng..." Riko merasakan sakit di dadanya, namun perlahan membaik. Daiki berjalan mendekati Riko dan duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir ranjang.

"_Kimi wa baka..._" gumamnya sambil menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Riko.

"Uh...ng..."

Riko menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya yang masuk membuat matanya sakit dan dia berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Tangannya bergerak dan mencari dimana Daiki. Daiki terkejut saat Riko membuka matanya. Daiki langsung mengarahkan dagu Riko kearahnya.

"Bisa melihatku, kan?" tanya Daiki dan dibalas dengan anggukkan, membuat Daiki nyengir senang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daiki lagi dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Daiki-_kun_...baik...?" ucap Riko sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai yang senada dengan warna rambut pemuda itu. Daiki reflek meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"Ya, dan kau..." jawabnya sambil menatap sendu.

"Aku? Oh iya. Dokter bilang apa?" Riko tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. Daiki hanya diam saja, dia merasa tidak tega untuk memberitahukan ini kepada Riko.

"Daiki-_kun_...? Aku kenapa? Dokter bilang apa?"

"Kau...ukh..." Daiki menghadap kearah lain agar Riko tidak melihatnya.

"Daiki-_kun_? _Nande_?" tanya Riko dengan bingung dan polos.

"Waktunya 2 minggu..."

"Waktu apa? Aku ada disini?" Riko menatap Daiki yang tidak menoleh kepadanya dan dia melihat kepala Daiki mengangguk dengan lemah.

"_Souka..._" Riko berucap dengan tenang. Daiki akhirnya membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Riko dengan bulir air mata. Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Riko erat.

"Aku tahu, Tuhan akan jemput aku sebentar lagi, Daiki-_kun_. Tuhan punya yang terbaik buatku..." ucap Riko lagi sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Daiki.

"T-tapi..." Daiki tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Daiki-_kun_ gak boleh sedih. Tuhan hanya kasih Riko 20 tahun dan aku gak boleh marah sama Tuhan..." Riko meremas lembut tangan Daiki sambil tersenyum dan diiringi air mata.

Tiba-tiba, Daiki melepas genggaman tangan Riko dan pergi keluar dari sana. Riko dapat melihat gerakan mulut Daiki sebelum melangkah pergi.

"_Stop_..."

**Review = Continue**

**Arigatou**


	2. The End

"_**I promise you 'forever' right now."**_

**- ****Wherever You Are ****(ONE OK ROCK)**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**An Unforgettable Memory © ****Great Deceiver (prev : Faboeloes) ****and OS_AomineD**

**Main cast / pairing : ****青峰大輝 ****Aomine Daiki • ****相田****リコ****Aida Riko**

**Warning : you have known it right?~ it's just like : OOC, and Typo(s) everywhere.**

**p.s :**** Modern!AU, hampir semuanya dialog**

• **Just a two-shots fanfiction •**

**DLDR, Enjoy, and please REVIEW and FAVORITE**

**.**

**.**

**Let's begin**

**.**

**.**

"D-Daiki..." Riko menyebut nama Daiki sambil menatap sendu kearah pintu yang terakhir dibuka oleh Daiki.

Daiki berjalan menyusuri koridor itu untuk mencari dokter-dokter yang satu spesialis dengan Midorima. Dan menjelaskan keadaan Riko. Namun, setiap dokter yang menemuinya sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Riko akan selamat jika mendapat keajaiban dari Tuhan. Penyakit Riko sudah terlalu parah, apalagi jika yang menderita adalah perempuan.

"Tch." Aomine merasa kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri. Saat dia diam didepan pintu, dia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam.

Daiki membuka pintu dan saat itu juga terlihat Riko sedang mengusap matanya. Riko menoleh ke arah Daiki dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kamu kemana tadi?" tanya Riko sambil mengusap matanya untuk berpura-pura.

"Hn? Hanya ke toilet," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Riko sudah menduga bahwa Daiki marah. Namun, Riko membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Souka... Arigatou _untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku..." Matanya memandang sang pemuda dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," ujar Daiki sambil melangkah ke kursi yang ada di pinggir ranjang.

"Daiki-_kun_ senang bisa bertemu denganku?" tanya Riko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hm, menurutmu?" tanya Daiki kembali sambil menggenggam tangan Riko lembut. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah pekat. Riko menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas karena terlalu malu.

Daiki terkekeh pelan dan kembali bertanya, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sangat senang bertemu dengan Daiki-_kun_! Kamu adalah pemuda yang baik dan sangat perhatian padaku..." Riko mengusap rambut pemuda biru itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

Jantung Daiki berdetak cukup kencang. Dia menurunkan tangan Riko dan berkata,"A-aku bukan orang baik..."

"Daiki-_kun_...? Ada apa denganmu...?" Riko menatap Daiki bingung.

"Hn? Tidak ada..." jawabnya sambil duduk di kursi.

"Ceritalah, Daiki-_kun_... Aku...ingin dengar...ya..?" Suara Riko melemah. Hidung dan mulutnya ditutupi oleh masker oksigen.

"Aku hanya lelah..." jawabnya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Beristirahatlah... Aku akan menemanimu disini," jawab Riko sambil menepuk sisi ranjangnya dan memasang senyum lembut.

_'Maaf, aku menyusahkan lagi...'_ batinnya.

"_Arigatou na._" Daiki duduk di kursi dekat sisi ranjang Riko.

"Tidurlah, pangeran..." ucap gadis sambil terkekeh. Matanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Pangeran?" tanya Daiki bingung sambil memandang ke arah wajah Riko.

"Karena Daiki sudah mencoba menyelamatkanku 'kan...? Makanya Daiki-_kun_ disebut pangeran. Boleh juga ksatria~" Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu, Riko." Daiki tertawa dan mengusap kepala Riko lembut. Oh, sekarang mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dibandingkan sahabat.

Riko memenjamkan matanya dan berkata,"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Daiki-_kun_..." Tangan Riko menyentuh wajah Daiki dan merabanya. Lalu, dia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap pemuda itu sendu.

"Aku ingin terus mengingatmu..." Riko memejamkan matanya kembali. Wajah dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin pucat. Tangannya yang semakin terlihat kurus itu meraba wajah Daiki dan menyentuh apa yang bisa di sentuhnya.

Saat jari telunjuk Riko menyentuh bibir Daiki, Daiki tiba-tiba mencium jari Riko yang berhasil membuat wajah Riko semerah kepiting rebus. Daiki terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Semoga kau selalu ingat..." ujarnya lembut. Riko mengangguk mengerti.

"_Kawaii na..._" Daiki mengelus pipi pucat Riko yang masih bersemu kemerahan.

"D-Daiki-_kun_..." Tangan Riko yang lain meraih tangan Daiki. Suaranya kurang begitu jelas akibat masker oksigen yang menghalangi.

"Ya?" Daiki menatap Riko intens.

"K-Kau membuatku sangat m-malu... A-Aku tidak imut, Daiki_-kun_..."

"Hn? Lalu kau apa? Yang pasti bukan tampan," jawabnya sambil terkekeh dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Riko.

" T-T-Tentu saja! M-masa perempuan dibilang tampan! A-Adanya juga kau yang tampan..." Riko memalingkan wajahnya malu. Pemuda bermarga Aomine ini wajahnya ikutan memerah.

"D-Dan banyak gadis2 m-menyukaimu. I-i-itu sih w-wajar..." Ucapannya terbata-batadan kecil dengan wajah semerah kepiting.

"Eh? Memangnya banyak? Menurutku sih tidak..." Daiki mendongakkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir.

"K-Kau belum tahu sih, yang fans de-denganmu banyak tahu! Setiap dulu kita berhenti di depan g-gerbang Touou, banyak gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan namamu histeris..." Riko sedikit tersengal dan memutus ucapannya.

"...Kau s-saja yang gak peduli," sambungnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

_'Aku tahu kau menyukai, Kuroko-kun... Aku tahu kita tak akan bisa bersama sebentar lagi...'_ Riko membatin.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu..." Daiki terkekeh dan membatin,_'Bilang saja kau cemburu, dasar tsun...'_

"Tapi... Aku suka merasa risih dengan mereka. B-Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, mereka sangat mengganggu!" Riko mengerucutkan bibirnya di balik masker oksigen.

"Hm... Jadi kau... Cemburu?" Daiki berkata _to the point_ membuat hati Riko seperti tertusuk tepat sasaran.

"H-Heee?! T-Tidak k-kok! Untuk apa?" Riko mengelak pertanyaan Daiki.

"_Souka na..._" Daiki terkekeh dan mengelus surai Riko.

"Lagi pula, kau m-menyukai Kuroko_-kun_ 'kan? Gelagatmu saat mengunjunginya ke Seirin itu sangat mencerminkan tahu..."

Perkataan Riko berhasil membuat Daiki terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia melanjutkan,"Semenjak kami lulus dari Seirin, dia berkata akan pergi keluar negeri tidak lama dan akan kembali... Namun, dia tak kunjung kembali..."

"Tetsu pasti ada di suatu tempat dan dia baik-baik saja."

Sang gadis hanya merentangkan tangannya sedikit, bermaksud untuk memeluk Daiki dan berucap pelan, "Sini..."

"Eh?" Daiki terbingung lalu mendekatinya. Riko memeluk Daiki dan memanggil nama Daiki dengan lirih berulang kali sambil menahan sakit. Daiki agak kelabakakan, takut kalau Riko meninggalkannya.

"Maaf ya..." Riko mencengkram kaus Daiki erat karena paru-parunya terasa terbakar.

"O-Oi, kau kenapa?" tanya Daiki sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Riko mempererat pelukkannya.

"K-Kh–! A-Aku...s-s-suka...D-Daiki..." Matanya kabur tertutup oleh air mata.

"E-Eh? Tapi..." Ucapan Daiki terputus oleh suara tegas namun rapuh dan terputus-putus di depannya.

"A-A...ku me...nger..t-ti... _G-go...men...n-na..._"

"_Baka!_ Bertahanlah...!" Daiki melepaskan pelukkan Riko dan membalikkan badannya untuk mencari perawat. Namun, gerakkannya terhenti saat Riko menahan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"J-Ja...ngan...," lirih Riko.

"Sabarlah sedikit..." Daiki menekan tombol bantuan dan memeluk lengan Riko erat untuk menguatkannya. Riko meringis menahan sakitnya sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Akhirnya Shintarou dan para perawat datang dan menangani Riko. Salah satu perawat berusaha meyakinkan Daiki bahwa Riko akan baik-baik saja. Daiki mengangguk dan menjauh ke ambang pintu.

"_Baka da..._"

Tubuh Riko semakin melemah dan akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Shintarou dan para perawatnya kembali mengecek keadaan Riko.

"_Ttaku_, kau kenapa lagi, bodoh?" gumam Daiki sambil memijat pelipisnya lelah.

Tak lama kemudian, Shintarou menghampiri Daiki dan menatapnya agak sendu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau harus berhati-hati jika dia sering mengalami seperti itu. Penanganannya harus cepat dan jika terlambat sedikit saja, keselamatan nyawanya bisa terancam," jelas Shintarou panjang lebar sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan...?' _batinnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?" Daiki menatap Shintarou dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Shintarou menggeleng.

"Sudah terlalu mustahil untuk menyelamatkannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kematiannya datang, atau sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan kalau dia ingin sembuh." Pemuda berambut hijau itu menepuk pundak Daiki dan pergi ke ruangannya.

Daiki masuk ke dalam kamar Riko dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Matanya menangkap Riko yang sedang tertidur dengan kondisi yang kacau, rambut berantakan, kulit pucat pasi, dan berbagai selang dan kabel penopang hidup itu.

"Riko..." gumam Daiki sambil menatap Riko dengan tatapan sedih dan berjalan ke kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Lalu, Daiki duduk di sana sambil memandangi wajah dan mengelus surai coklat Riko.

Daiki merasakan matanya memberat dan dia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah cukup lelah untuk sekarang. Tak lama, dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan terbuai masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

_**Daiki sedang menyendiri di sebuah padang rumput. Dirinya terus menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Daiki melipat kedua lututnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Sedari tadi, dia ingin menolehkan kepalanya. Namun dia terasa sulit melakukannya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu tak jauh dari tempatnya.**_

_**Daiki akhirnya bisa menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Di bawahnya, terdapat gadis yang dia kenal dengan seseorang yang tampak tak jelas karena tertutup cahaya. Mereka sedang berbicara, namun Daiki tak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Padahal jarak mereka sama sekali tak jauh.**_

_**"Indah sekali..." Samar-samar, Daiki bisa mendengar suara saat percakapan gadis itu**__**–**__**Aida Riko dengan orang yang diketahuinya seorang laki-laki.**_

_**Daiki masih saja memperhatikkan Riko dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Riko yang sadar di perhatikan lalu menoleh, "Daiki-**_kun_**?"**_

_**Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan terus menangis. Riko berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Daiki. Riko mengelus punggung Daiki untuk menenangkannya. Namun, Daiki tidak kunjung berhenti.**_

_**"Kenapa kau menangis, Daiki**_-kun_**?" Riko berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dan tinggi Daiki. Riko meremas pundak Daiki lembut. Daiki diam dan menggeleng tanda tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.**_

_**Riko lalu mendongakkan kepala Daiki dan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan menangis..."**_

_**"**_Ikenaide..._**" Daiki membuka suaranya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Riko.**_

_**Riko tentu saja menyambut pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Daiki. Perlahan, sayap besar berwarna putih keluar dari balik punggungnya. Riko berkata, "**_Gomen..._**"**_

_**"Riko...?" Daiki tentu saja terkejut dan menatap Riko dengan penuh tanda tanya.**_

_**"Maaf, Daiki**_-kun_**... Aku harus pergi sekarang..."**_

_**"A-Apa?! Jangan... Kumohon..."**_

_**"Sudah ada yang menungguku, Daiki**_-kun_**... **_Gomen_**..."**_

_**"Kumohon... Riko..." Daiki menggenggam tangan Riko erat.**_

_**"**_Wherever You're, I always make you smile... Wherever You're, I always by your side..._**" Riko menyanyikan sedikit bait lagu yang dulu sering ia dengarkan dengan Daiki. Dia menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke Daiki.**_

_**"**_Whatever You say, kimi wo omou kimochi.. I promise you 'forever' right now..._**" Daiki ikut menyanyikan sedikit liriknya. "**_But..._**" Tiba-tiba, Daiki mencium bibir Riko lembut dengan cepat. Membuat Riko terbelalak kaget.**_

_**"D-Daiki...**_kun..._**" gumamnya dan di balas dengan senyuman getir dari Daiki.**_

_**"**_Ari...gatou..._**" ucap Riko sambil mengepakkan kedua sayapnya lalu membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Setelah itu, dia menghilang dari pandangan Daiki.**_

_**"R-Riko... Riko...!" Daiki terkejut dan**__**–**_

"Riko!" Daiki lantas membuka matanya yang berair disertai dengan keringat yang terus meluncur dari dahinya. Objek yang tadi di panggil Daiki, masih tetap tertidur. Namun, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ri...ko...?"

"_Go...men..._," bisik gadis itu dengan parau dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya itu.

"H-Hei... _Daijoubu_..." Tangan Daiki bergerak dan mengelap air mata Riko. Akibat sentuhan itu, mata Riko perlahan membuka dan merasakan cahaya yang amat terang.

"Da...i...ki..." suaranya masih separau yang tadi. Tangannya berusaha menggapai apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Ya...?" tanya Daiki sambil menggenggam tangan Riko yang agak dingin.

"_Yo...katta.._."

"_N-Nanda..._?" tanya Daiki. Riko menggeleng dan memilih diam. Terjadi keheningan yang begitu mengganggu mereka yang biasanya sering bertengkar dan bercanda.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersamamu, Daiki-_kun_..." Akhirnya, Riko membuka suara.

"Eh? Ada masalah apa...?"

"Tadi waktu aku tidur, Tuhan datang dan bilang, Riko bakal sama Tuhan dalam waktu dekat..." Riko memandang kosong ke depan.

"A-Apa...?" Daiki tentu saja terkejut.

_'Jadi seseorang yang tak kelihatan jelas itu... Tuhan?'_ batinnya.

"Aku gak tahu kapan Tuhan bakal panggil aku. Namun lebih baik bersiap, kan?" tanya Riko sambil tersenyum. Daiki yang melihat senyumannya terasa teriris.

"A-Aku tahu... Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Kalau yang lain belum siap bagaimana...?" tanya Daiki.

"Eh? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, harus pasrah..." Riko menatap Daiki lembut.

"Begitu ya..." Daiki tersenyum getir.

"Daiki-_kun_ jangan nangis berlebihan saat aku pergi nanti, ya~" canda Riko sambil tertawa kecil. Daiki menggenggam tangan Riko erat dan menangis di sana.

"Shh... _Nakanaide_... _Watashi wa daijoubu..._" ucap Riko sambil tersenyum yang tentu saja membuat Daiki ikut tersenyum.

Di keesokkan harinya setelah pulang dari pekerjaannya, dia kembali datang mengunjungi Riko. Saat dia membuka pintu terlihat Riko yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Daiki menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan menghampiri Riko.

"Riko..." gumamnya. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki masker oksigen Riko yang sedikit melorot dari posisinya yang asli. Karena, dia melihat Riko yang agak sulit bernafas. Dan saat itu juga mata Riko terbuka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Daiki-_kun_...?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah dapat kabar dari Kuroko-_kun_?" tanya Riko sambil menatap Daiki.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Namun, tidak mendapat jawaban darinya. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Taiga dan anak-anak Seirin. Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui. Tetsu seperti menghilamng di telan bumi," jawab Daiki panjang lebar.

"Ah, benarkah...?" Riko menghela nafas. Daiki menggangguk.

"H-Haah..." Riko memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas sprei ranjangnya dengan kencang. Paru-parunya terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya yang melihat perubahan dari mimik muka Riko.

"S-Sa-kit..."

Nafas Riko tersengal dan sangat sakit. Daiki kembali menekan tombol bantuan yang berada di samping ranjang Riko. Peluh mengalir dari dahi dan pipinya akibat menahan sakit. Shintarou kini datang sendirian tanpa di temani suster-susternya. Dokter yang suka di bilang wortel itu mengeluarkan jarum suntik dan memasukkannya ke dalam pembuluh darah Riko.

"Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam tubuhnya, Midorima?" tanya Daiki sambil menatap Shintarou.

"Obat pemudar rasa sakit, kami tidak akan melakukan operasi padanya. Keadaan tubuhnya tidak stabil untuk melakukan proses operasi."

"..." Daiki terpaku dan menatap tubuh Riko yang terbaring lemah dengan nafas tersengal. Riko terlihat masih sadar. Shintarou lalu berjalan keluar dan menepuk pundak Daiki untuk sekedar menguatkannya.

"Dai...ki?" Dengan suara terputus dan nafas yang tersengal, Riko membuka suara untuk memanggil pemuda biru itu. Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali. Malah, Daiki berjongkok di dekat pintu keluar kamar. Membuat Riko kebingungan.

Riko berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan susah payah. Tangannya terulur untuk meminta pertolongan Daiki. Bibirnya kembali ingin memanggil nama Daiki. Namun, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Suntikkan yang Shintarou berikan hanya bertahan 5 menit di tubuhnya. Membuat rasa sakit yang menusuk itu kembali menyerang paru-paru dan tubuhnya.

"_Gomen..._ kh—!"

Suara terakhir yang Riko keluarkan membuat Daiki menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Riko, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Riko...?"

"T-tidak apa-apa..." Gadis mantan pelatih itu masih sempat-sempatnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Hontou_?"

Riko mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menatap balik Daiki. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat sengatan-sengatan di paru-parunya.

"A-aku mengantuk..."

"Tidurlah..." Daiki membantu Riko membenarkan posisinya menjadi tiduran. Tangan Daiki mengelus rambut kecoklatan Riko yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

"Boleh aku... minta ciuman selamat tidurku...?" tanyanya.

'_Aku ingin merasakannya...'_

"_Oyasumi_..." Daiki terkekeh pelan dan mencium keningnya.

Riko terdiam dan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"Boleh aku egois untuk sekali saja...?" Riko menatap tepat di iris pemuda itu.

'_Aku ingin merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat itu...'_

"Sekali saja, ok?"

'_Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai...'_

Riko mengangguk.

'_Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan sejenak semua fakta yang aku ketahui...'_

Daiki mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan namun pasti.

'_Aku hanya ingin berada di dalam duniaku sejenak...'_

Riko menutup kedua matanya.

'_Dan mengingat semua kenanganku dengannya... Apa yang sudah aku lalui bersamanya...'_

Daiki mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dengan satu ciuman singkat namun lembut.

'_Aku tidak mungkin melupakan semua yang terjadi bersamanya...'_

"_Oyasumi, _Riko..."

'_Aku mencintaimu, Daiki...'_

**PIIIIIP...**

'_Selamanya...'_

"Ri...ko...? Riko...? Riko...! Jawab aku!" Daiki terkejut saat mendengar bunyi 'pip' panjang dari alat itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Riko yang mendingin dan memeluknya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang dia miliki pada sang gadis.

"Bangun... kumohon..."

Sang gadis tidak akan terbangun lagi untuk selamanya. Daiki dengan air matanya menatap tubuh Riko yang sudah memucat. Daiki memperhatikan bibir pucat Riko yang menyunggingkan senyum di dalam tidur panjangnya itu.

"_Baka da..._"

**...**

Pemakaman di daerah Tokyo itu ramai. Banyak orang berpayung hitam dan berpakaian hitam datang. Mereka membawa bunga putih untuk di letakkan di atas makam. Dan di antaranya, seorang pemuda berkemeja hitam dengan celana hitam sedang memandang peti kayu dengan tutup kaca di atasnya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja membuatku terkejut..." Dia terkekeh dan menatap orang yang 'tidur' sambil tersenyum di dalam peti mati itu. Dia berdiri di samping peti mati itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Sesosok bayangan putih yang memiliki sayap senada, berada di belakang Daiki dan memeluk lehernya dengan kedua kaki terangkat. Orang-orang di sana tidak ada yang bisa melihat sosok itu.

"_We all have unforgettable and precious treasure..._" Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Daiki.

"_You're right, _Ri—ko...?" Daiki terkejut saat melihat tangan putih yang melingkari lehernya.

Tangan sosok itu—Riko—turun dari leher ke pinggangnya dan memeluk Daiki. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Daiki. Daiki sungguh heran saat sentuhan yang Riko berikan ke tubuhnya terasa nyata dan tangan Riko tidak menembus tubuhnya.

"_A__rigatou_, tolong jaga Kuroko-_kun_ baik-baik ya, kalau dia sudah kembali..."

Daiki bisa melihat perlahan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menghilang dan di gantikan dengan warna putih. Daiki melepas pelukkan Riko dan dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Riko, lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Janji, jangan melupakanku, _ne_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Riko memegang tangan kiri Daiki yang menyentuh pipinya. "_Dream as if you will live forever.__.__. And live as if you'll die today..__._"

Daiki menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Riko.

"Ah, satu lagi," ujarnya lalu menarik tangan kiri Riko yang bebas dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

"M-mhh...?" Riko terkejut dengan ciuman itu. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan dia bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan. Tak lama, Daiki melepaskan ciuman itu.

"D-Daiki...?" Kini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Daiki menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Riko.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat, ya?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata ke pipinya.

"E-eh? M-maksudmu—" Ucapan Riko terputus saat Daiki mencium pipinya.

"Kau tahu 'kan? _Suki._"

"T-tapi—? B-bukannya kamu menyukai Kuroko-_kun_?" Tentu saja, Riko tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Dulu memang iya. Namun, setelah aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai—ah tidak, maksudku aku mencintaimu, Riko..."

Kontan air mata yang selama ini di tahannya, mengalir begitu saja. Riko terisak seiring dengan bayangannya yang memudar. Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak dengan sangat indah. Membawanya menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou_...! A-aku akan kembali... Aku tidak akan melupakanmu dan semua hal yang kita lakukan! Aku akan menyimpannya sebaik mungkin dalam memoriku..." Riko mengeraskan suaranya saat dia tahu bahwa dirinya perlahan menjauh.

Daiki diam dan menunjuk Riko, lalu menunjuk kepalanya sendiri yang berarti 'aku tidak akan melupakanmu'.

"_Sayonara ne, _Riko..."

Riko mengangguk dan menghilang seiring dengan jatuhnya bulu-bulu sayapnya yang terlepas. Daiki mengambil salah satu bulu berwarna putih itu dan semuanya kembali normal. Orang-orang yang tadinya menghilang, kembali ada bersamanya di pemakaman itu.

Daiki meletakkan bulu putih itu di depan dadanya dan memandang raga Riko yang terbaring di dalam peti mati itu. Air mata mulai menetes pelan dari pelupuk matanya dan menetes di atas peti mati gadis itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

**~OwArI~**

**A/N : akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya menghilang, FF ini bisa terselesaikan dengan sempurna~**

**Pertama, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat Tuhan YME. Kedua, untuk OS_AomineD yang sudah nge-RP bareng saya dan lahirlah FF ini. Ketiga, buat para readers yang review, favorite, dan follow! Keempat, buat semua yang ada di sekitar saya. Kelima, buat laptop tersayang saya.**

**Tenang aja guys. Abis ini masih ada side story dengan latar 5 tahun setelah kematian Riko!**

**Jaa na! Sampai ketemu di side story dan FF saya yang lainnya!**

**Wednesday, June 18th 2014**

**.**

**.**

**Great Deceiver a.k.a Faboeloes ^^**


End file.
